Today !
by slimj
Summary: The day Gordo finally decides to tell Lizzie he likes her.*FINISHED*
1. My mind is made up

This is me first fanfic. Please be nice. If you don't like, I don't blame ya.  
  
Also, Im not following the story line from the actual show. Just the characters and how they might be. If you have any comment , just review !!  
  
I don't own anything. Just Hilary. Just kidding, even though it would be so cool.  
  
  
  
The day had started normally, like every other day. But there was something different today. Today was the day I would finally confess my feelings to Lizzie. Feelings that I had kept inside of me dormant for so long. Everyday that passed without me knowing that Lizzie didn't know how I felt was torture. I knew that she had to have some kind of feelings towards me, more than just a friendship. There had been that time that we kissed. Even though it had been cause she was really sick, but she didn't complain. She didn't tell me to stop.   
  
You see, I've known this girl for my entire life. We went to the same grammar school, same middle school, and same high school. We had almost every single class together. We had become very good friends during the first grade. I remember that she had forgotten her lunch, I was the only one that had offered half my sandwich. She looked at me a way that no other person had ever looked at me before. I knew then, that she was different from the other girls. She didn't have the coo dies that I detested at that age. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen in my life. I had discovered Love at the tender age of six.  
  
We talked everyday from then on. We walked home together everyday. That's when I discovered that she lived just four houses from mine. We spent all our free time together. We were best friends. When she was sick I would spend my whole day with her to keep her company, She would do the same for me. Time passed and we grew, our friendship grew, and most of all my love grew. I kept my love for her locked up inside my heart.   
  
It was our senior year and graduation was a month away. Lizzie had grown into the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life, but you know what, that didn't even matter. She was a beautiful person in itself. She was smart. funny, kind, and honest. I loved everything about her. During all the time I knew her. We only kissed once. She had been very sick with the chicken pox, and she was complaining that nobody would like her with all the scabs she had. I told her that, that was nonsense, she was a beautiful girl. That any guy not to notice that, was stupid. I kissed her to make her feel better. Not knowing that I changed something in our friendship with that. Don't get me wrong, she didn't stop me , but maybe she was just trying to not hurt my feelings. Still I felt such happiness when my lips touched hers. That happened a month ago, we haven't talked about it since. But I know that its on our minds every time we are together.   
  
I finished getting dressed and drove over to her house to pick her up.   
  
"Hey Gordo, " she said. "What are we doing tonight?"  
  
That is another complicated part of my relationship with Lizzie.  
  
Everywhere we go, we go together. Never alone. But like I said we're not dating. Cause somehow, every time, she seems to have a crush on a good looking guy. She flirts with the guy by doing her famous twirling of her hair with her fingers.   
  
What I wouldn't give for that to be directed to me, at least just once.  
  
"I don't know,"   
  
"How about we go to the movies?" I asked.  
  
"sure, sounds like fun."  
  
I had figured out that if we go see a independent film, nobody from school would be there to bother us, since people from school only care about if Jennifer Lopez is in the movie. I would tell her everything there.  
  
Hopefully . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
To be continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	2. Thinking

Disclaimer : I don't own Lizzie , Just my dreams of Hilary.   
  
This is the second chapter. If you don't like it. I don't blame Ya.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The day passed by slowly, with every minute making me feel more nervous. I tried to play my plan in my head, but it kept sounding awful to myself. I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Lizzie, but I just had to tell her.   
  
At lunch I tried avoiding her by going to library and hiding in there for the whole period. When the final bell at 3 finally rang. I felt as though I was going to pass out. I just didn't fell well at all. My stomach felt as though it had a beehive in it and the bees had found a liking to stinging my insides. I drove her home and told her I would pick her up at 7. She replied by just smiling. The smile that would always cheer me up in the saddest of occasions. The smile that made me fall in love with her back in the first grade.   
  
I went home and couldn't think of anything except Lizzie. She was everything to me. She was the reason I woke up everyday. She was the reason I took an extra breath to keep on living. I just couldn't picture my life without her (and if my plan doesn't work tonight, probably I would have to live without her) but I had to take the risk. I want to hold her in my arms, I want to kiss her beautiful lips, and I want to gaze indefinitely to her eyes without having to make up the excuse that she has something in them.   
  
I just kept thinking over and over how much I loved this girl. And I hope she feels the same way for me. It was finally time for me to get ready for me to go pick up Lizzie. I got in my car and drove to her house. Knocked on the door and waited. When she finally opened the door, I saw that she was more beautiful than ever, She was just perfect.  
  
"You ready to go?"   
  
"Yeah , lets go Gordo," she said.  
  
I felt in my heart, that this was the girl I was destined to be with for the rest of my life.  
  
Hopefully . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
A/N: hey , how you all doing, today was a short chapter day, cause I got a test tomorrow for my early american history class, so I gotta study. Anyways, please comment on my sorry excuse for a story. Thanx. . . . . . 


	3. Waiting

Disclaimer : I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Just my dreams of Hilary.  
  
Well this is the third chapter. Thanks to the 2 people that have reviewed. Makes my writing worthwhile. I will keep the whole story in Gordo's POV. Since I'm a guy and I don't consider myself an expert on how girls think, and also since this is my first fanfic , I don't want to get ahead of myself. If you don't like it . I don't blame ya.   
  
So please review if you find anything here that bothers the hell out of you.   
  
Chapter 3 :  
  
My heart pounded excitedly as I opened my car door for her. The trip to the movie theater was complete silence. I couldn't make out what was on my best friends mind, even though I knew her better than I knew myself. I had to try and break the ice.  
  
"You look really beautiful tonight," I said.  
  
" I always try to look nice for you, Gordo," she replied.  
  
  
  
I thought to myself what that really meant. Could it be that she was actually showing some affection towards me.  
  
"Thanks, I think," I muttered.  
  
"So , what are we seeing? You haven't told me yet," she asked.  
  
"Well, I thought we'd see this independent film called "Love", It's about two best friends that fall in love with each other and decide to get married, and the day before the wedding, one of them dies in a car accident."  
  
  
  
Lizzie seemed to think it over in her head. She finally said, "It kind of sounds like us, the part about them being best friends." Her answer confused me even more. Maybe she did feel the same way I felt. Maybe, just maybe.  
  
We finally arrived and I paid for both of us. This is something I've been doing for a while. I can't remember how it started, It just seemed right for me to pay every time we went out. She never said anything about it. Maybe she was just taking advantage of me. We sat down to wait for the movie to start.   
  
I spoke first, "So have you decided what college you're going to?"  
  
"I don't know, I just can't seem to make up my mind."  
  
"Well, I know you'll make the right choice when the time comes," I replied.  
  
"Thanks Gordo!"  
  
I knew that I had to tell her then, before somebody would come and interrupt us.  
  
Hopefully . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
To be Continued . . . . . . . . .   
  
I will try to finish the story in the next chapter, so you'll just have to wait till tomorrow. Please review , Thanks . . . . . . 


	4. Its time

Disclaimer : Don't own Lizzie McGuire, Only my dreams of Hilary, and maybe someday her for real. . . . . . A guy can dream . . . . . .   
  
So, thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter, I decided to keep on writing in another story , what happens after L/G date. So If ya don't like it . I don't blame Ya !!!!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
I couldn't wait any longer. This was it. It was now or never. I took a long breath and turned towards her. "Lizzie," I said.  
  
"You have been my best friend since the 1st grade. We've known each for so long, that I couldn't picture my life without you. You have been there for me always. And for that I love you. Not like a sister, not like a best friend, But as a man towards a woman. You are my everything. And believe me when I tell you , that I will never love another woman other than you Lizzie. You are the only one for me. Now and forever. I love you Lizzie McGuire. And I hope that you feel the same way about me."  
  
I cupped her face and kissed her forehead because I had so much respect for how she felt now, that I did not want to kiss her lips without her consent. She then looked up at me and with a tear in her eye kissed me. A kiss I would never forget. I felt as though this pain in my heart had been lifted. At that moment I became the happiest man on earth.   
  
"I love you too, Gordo, I've always loved you. I was just scared that it might ruin our friendship. But, I can't hold it in any more. I love you David Gordon."  
  
We kissed again. And this time for a longer period of time. When we parted the movie started. I put my hands in hers and turned to watch the movie.  
  
I knew God had opened up the gates of heaven and thrown me a blessing. Cause that's how I felt. The kiss was a religious experience. I felt blessed. And best of all Lizzie felt the same way. There's nothing more to that. When the movie finished we drove towards the beach. We talked for about an hour, we decided that tomorrow, we would tell our parents. I drove her home and walked her to her front door.  
  
"See you tomorrow Liz, we have a big day tomorrow," I said.  
  
"Yeah, but I know my mom will be happy for us," she replied   
  
  
  
I kissed her and walked away, but before she went in I called her back, I ran up to her and said, "Before I forget, Will you marry me ?"  
  
I knelt down with the ring my grandmother had given me before she died to give to my future wife (she had told me , she hoped it was Lizzie) and waited for an answer .  
  
Hopefully . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Please review. Tell me what you think, And if I should keep on going with the story. I really want to keep on going, but if you find the story boring I will stop. Thanks . . 


End file.
